A Breath of Fresh Air
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: A series of moments between Astoria and Draco. Starts from his 3rd year and after the Wizarding War.


"Astoria Greengrass," Professor McGonagall called. A young girl strode over to the wooden stool. She sat down with a calm relaxed expression on her soft features. She smoothed out her skirt as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Slytherin," the hat bellowed. The young girl jumped off the stool. Third year Draco Malfoy couldn't help noticing the young woman. She was like a breath of fresh air. Her loose spiral curls of dark brown hair bounced as she walked past him. A complacent smile rested on her face. She seemed so different from every other Slytherin girl he had met. They were all sneers, black oil hair, and catty gossip.

"I knew you'd end up with us," Daphne drawled as Astoria passed her, and Draco's hope disappeared.

* * *

><p>Astoria was curled up in one of the musty black chairs in the Slytherin common room. Her nose was in her transfiguration textbook while trying to ignore the group of fifth years on the common room floor. As she flipped her page, she heard someone say her name.<p>

"Little Greengrass," Pansy snapped causing Astoria's head to jerk up. "Help us with these badges." She flashed a _Potter Stinks_ at the second year. Draco glanced at his girlfriend then at the scowling second year. He expected the little Greengrass girl to drop her studying and follow Pansy's orders.

"I'll pass," she said turning her attention back to her book. Pansy glared at Daphne for her sister's insolence. Astoria closed her book before scooting out of her chair. "Some people have a shred of dignity and refuse to be a pawn in someone's personal vendetta," she said with a sense of finality in her tone. She left the common room unaware that Draco was impressed by her. Although Draco would never admitt it, he would rather hang out with her instead of his mindless followers.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Draco Malfoy, dating Pansy Parkinson meant spending time with Tracey Davis, Milicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass. The girls were notorious for spending time gossiping and judging members from other houses. "Oh Draco, you are so funny," shrieked Pansy. He didn't even know what he said. He gave a signature arrogant smirk that Pansy found so endearing while he managed to hide his annoyance.<p>

Astoria slipped through the portrait hole. Her loose curls bounced behind her as she walked downstairs. "Astoria,"Daphne said causing the girl to come to an abrupt stop."Have you see Weasel with that idiot blonde girl? Aren't they disgusting?" From Daphne's pleading tone, Draco could tell that she was desperate for her little sister trying to fit in with her friends.

"Obviously," she scoffed while her green eyes were flickering like blades of grass in the wind, "but only people without any chance at getting men would waste their time instead of getting involved in other's no matter how repulsive." She flashed a pearly white smile at them before joining Theodore Nott on the other side of the room. Draco released a sigh of relief as he praised Merlin that Astoria wasn't a typical Slytherin girl.

* * *

><p>Draco stood on the Astronomy Tower as he stared at the dark blue sky. Thoughts raced through his head as he considered jumping off the tower. He was tired of crying in the second floor bathroom. He was tired of Snape constantly on his case. While he was lost in his thoughts, he failed to hear approaching footsteps.<p>

She stood beside him as her eyes traced the constellations in the sky. As she felt a cool breeze against her skin, she wrapped her arms around herself. "You know," she said running her teeth against her bottom lip, "I always came up here to avoid Daphne so I have time to think."

"Do you not like them?" Draco asked his eyes never leaving the starry sky.

Then, she laughed. She didn't shriek, howl, or guffaw in laughter. Her soft raspy laugh was melodic in comparison to Pansy's shriek, and he was grateful. "What do you think?" she asked with a smirk. For a second, she thought she saw Draco's cold grey eyes soften. The duo spent the remainder of the night talking and forgetting about their families and duties. For the first time since he was branded, Draco felt like he could breathe.

* * *

><p>Draco and his parents sat awkwardly in the Great Hall. Never before had they looked so out of place and so uncertain. Draco looked around as realization hit. None of his friends were here, and everyone in the room hated him and loathed his family name. He slumped down in the chair earning a disapproving glance from his mother.<p>

He saw Astoria from across the room. Her pale face was tainted with blood and dirt. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail. When he saw her, he excused himself from his family as he met her gaze and they approached one another. "Oh good, you're alive," she said with a grin.

"And why do you care?" he said with a weak smile. He looked down at the shorter girl, and he was unable to see why she cared if he survived the war. Especially since he blamed himself for everything that happened.

"Oh quit it," Astoria beamed, "You're one of the least obnoxious Slytherins I know." She skirted away before looking back at him. "Owl me," she hollared. Draco still couldn't identify what was so refreshing about her, but he was determined to discover what it is.


End file.
